


The Sasuke Theory of Everything

by fromseoul2tokyo



Series: Four seasons, one Naruto [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Basically Naruto and Sasuke getting married, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Crazy wedding night, Dancing, Drinking, Emotional Interactions, F/M, Fluff, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Heartwarming one shot, M/M, Making Love, Naruto as the innocent groom, One Shot, Party, Rimming, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Sappy, Sasuke as the sexy groom, Sexy Times, Suigetsu as the best best man ever, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, a lot of ed sheeran as playlist for this, and the others making too many dirty jokes about them, beach wedding, being sappy and romantic, best man speeches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 18:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromseoul2tokyo/pseuds/fromseoul2tokyo
Summary: After 8 years of dating, Naruto and Sasuke get married and it's crazy, romantic and funny as it always is with them :)





	The Sasuke Theory of Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people! :D  
For the ones who read "The Naruto Law of Attraction" and loved it - SURPRISE!! This week I had time to write a wedding one shot in the "Naruto Law of Attraction" universe. The story takes place one year after the epilogue of "Law" and it's basically the day of their wedding and how everything goes. Don't want to brag about it, but it's funny, it's heartwarming and it's Naruto's POV. Hope you like it - I'd love to see some readers of the "Law" in the comments. ;)  
For the rest of you that stumble on this fanfic on AO3, hello^_^ nice to meet you. I know it probably doesn't make sense if you read it directly, but check out my profile for "The Naruto Law of Attraction". It'll make sense after you read that.  
Enjoy and don't forget to leave comments, give feedback and kudos or bookmark. It means a lot to me.  
PS: this fanfic has a lot of songs from Ed Sheeran featured in because his lyrics are perfect for weddings :D  
Byyeeeee :D ^_^

Sasuke comes out of the ocean, pale skin glistening like alabaster in the golden light of the sun. Droplets of water fall down his toned chest, leaving behind wet traces that I follow with hunger until he gets closer to me and throws me that look of “_stop or I’ll ravish you on the fucking beach_”.

I feel my cheeks burning - a part of me still doesn’t understand how the hell I made this guy fell in love with me. I mean, this is _Sasuke fucking Uchiha_!! Like _the Sasuke Uchiha_ that made Sakura emit those creepy sounds when we were kids. And he fell in love with _me._ Me, the most idiotic kid ever. …

Well, I’m overreacting now, I’m not that bad, but still, I always thought I’d end up with a decent girl near me, similar to Hinata and pop out a kid or two. Instead, I ended up with sexiest guy on the planet with whom I’m getting married tomorrow, by the way, 8 years after we first started dating.

Again **I. am. Getting. Married. To. Sasuke. FUCKING. Uchiha**. Ha ha. Not a joke.

“Are you ok, sunshine?” he asks me after I let out a weird snort. His hair is wet and pushed back and his eyes are like two black holes that basically hypnotize me every time I look at him.

I turn to him flustered:

“Y-yeah. I’m fine. I was just lost in thought.”

He nods and scoots closer near me on the towel:

“Nervous for tomorrow?” he jokes, disposing a wet salty peck on my cheek.

I shiver at the contact and whisper:

“A bit.”

One strand of his bangs falls on his forehead and I push it back as his eyes follow me attentively like he’d be able to read my mind. Sometimes he does.

“You know we don’t have to do this if it makes you uncomfortable."

I grimace – Sasuke would do anything for me, would change any of our plans if I said so, despite his own wishes. Which is sweet, but I don’t want him to give up things he wants just because I don’t want them.

“Don’t be stupid” I scold him and kiss his temple “I want to get married to you, it’s just..” I sigh “I’ll probably cry down the aisle and arrive at the altar all snotty and smudged.”

He lets out a carefree laugh and runs his long pale fingers through my hair:

“I’ll still marry you even if you’re all snotty and smudged” he says, eyes glistening and a wide grin painting his face.

I kiss him and then he leans in, putting his head in my lap and waiting for me to start running my fingers through his hair, while he closes his eyes. He looks like a damn cat. A very spoiled, _high maintenance cat._

My eyes follow the sharp lines of his face: straight nose, angled eyebrows, thin elegant lips and a freaking sculpted jaw. Sasuke frequently looks like a statue, which is pretty disquieting when he’s around and you want to focus on something else. I remember the days when he used _to be_ cold as a statue – as in you couldn’t get close to him, couldn’t make him to open up.

My thoughts drift to that day in May when I saw him in the library, a day that started like any other day in my life. I had a project to finish for the end of the semester, like everyone did at that time, and I hated to go to the library and wait for the old hag at the counter to register my student ID and tell me where I could find the books I needed. And then, after two hours of procrastinating and just half a page written for the damn project I raised by eyes mindlessly, only to realize a few seconds later that I was staring at Sasuke. And then he ran away from me…

I snort again remembering how funny he looked sprinting on the hallway, trying to keep his perfect Uchiha face as he made a race out of the library. He cracks one eye open and mutters:

“Are you laughing at me?”

I trace the outline of his lips with my fingers and answer him:

“Remember how you ran away from me in that library?”

He smirks:

“I’d love to have a comeback for that, but I did run away from you.”

We’ve talked about this before. First time when he told me how it was for him to see me after all those years was the day after he made love to me the first time. We talked about the dreams, which was the weird part of the discussion and then, inevitably, we talked about that day.

And with that came a flow of questions he had about me liking boys before I realized I liked boys.

The thing is, I didn’t like boys until Sasuke. You know, there were just…boys..I guess. A man on the street was to me nothing more than an element to compare myself with. Like I used to think some of them were better looking than me or not better looking than me. Nothing less, nothing more. But after I started seeing Sasuke again, he was not just a guy I was comparing myself with. He was making me curious - at first, for small things. Like how he dressed, how his hair looked like he was having a hairstylist with him 24/7…things like this. Then I got curious for _other_ things like – did he had abs, was he so pale _everywhere_, how did it feel to let my fingers trail the line from his sternum, down to his navel and…when I started to ask myself how big he was down there I knew I was screwed. And I started to ask myself that earlier than Sasuke expected. He thought I felt attraction towards him mainly after Madara shot me and his mouth fell open when I told him that was when _the desire_ to have him _was already settled_. The idea was there way before… I guess somewhere around the time he asked me in the park if I could simply forget the years of absence between us.

And I could. If, back then, he would have asked me to be with him I would’ve probably said yes without a doubt. Sexuality was never a thing for me. As in, you date whoever you want. I was taught by my parents not to put labels on people or things, to take them as they were…so I did the same thing with the sexual attraction. I was attracted to another man even if until then I liked girls, so what? Keep going, nothing to see here. To me it was normal.

To Sasuke was an opportunity to make a whole damn theory about that, but I know he did that because he was afraid to let himself feel. He was used to suppress what he wanted, scared that feeling might bring him pain. And I understood that, I still do. Losing his parents changed his mind and left there an empty place that will never be filled, no matter how many times I’ll tell him I love him. I know that, but I guess what I wanted, back then, when I dragged him into the thing with Madara, was for him to learn to live with that lost. Because so many people needed him –his brother and Shisui, his friends.. I needed him.

He definitely took me by surprise that day when Sakura pissed him off and he told her he loved me. I didn’t think it would be possible – for him to love me so soon. But, in a way, it was his style, to look like he felt nothing and in reality to feel more than anyone else. Which is probably the reason why on Christmas day I asked him to sleep with me. Mind you, I probably sounded like a little whore, which I was..Joking. It’s just, I don’t know exactly how to put this into words. I was scared shitless of the whole thing. Like I knew the mechanics would be totally different than heterosexual sex and in the same time it will be the same. Like that stupid quote with “everything changed, everything is the same”….?

I wanted him in that way, sexual drive/desire and all, but part of me was wondering how it will happen. Does he? Do I? Do I need? Do we use condoms? Do I turn around? And the most embarrassing one: will _it_ fit? And _whose_ it will be?...like Jesus…

But then, as we were stumbling towards his bedroom I realized that in my arms was Sasuke, that man that came after me when Madara took me, that man who took care of me after I woke up, that man that was and will forever be my best friend. So, I just took a deep breathe in and let him take the lead because I didn’t know what to do anyway and it was..amazing, really. It was a bit painful at first, but he was patient enough to let me get used to him and to _us_, like that, together. And it gave me confidence that indeed what I felt for him was real and what he felt for me was too.

And the dreams had so little to do with everything. Yes, they were there, like another piece of the puzzle that proved we should be together, but I didn’t let that decide what will happen with us. And Sasuke didn’t either. Even these days, sometimes we dream again, but it’s just a part of the story. The us that we are now is independent of the us that we used to be.

“Should I warn Suigetsu not to make filthy jokes around the wedding official?” Sasuke asks out of the blue, long fingers tracing the lines of my kitsune tattoo.

I grimace:

“I think you should.”

He narrows his eyes and frowns, thinking, then nods, completely convinced:

“Yeah, I should. Otherwise we’ll have a very awkward wedding.”

I laugh and he stretches, muscles flexing and all, then he gets up. I follow him, confused:

“Aren’t we staying a bit longer?”

He licks his lips and leans in to whisper in my ear:

“I want to eat dessert” he says, black hungry eyes fixing my..well.._my_ “dessert” suggestively.

I groan, get up and gather our things at full speed, while Sasuke starts laughing like an asshole he is. A very sexy one..with a huge libido, let me add.

We get to the hotel room and in a glimpse of a moment I am naked and under him and his eyes have that almost terrifying texture of a predator who hunts..and I’m the target. Like he wants to possess me, to own me, to make me his. I wonder if this will ever be less intense, not that I mind. But I thought with the years we will get used to each other and well, like any other couple, we’ll start to search for ways not to become boring.

And instead, things went the exact opposite way, as in it got more intense, more hot, more everything. The things with Sasuke is that he has this “I don’t give a fuck” mask that was refined towards the years and it is very hard to read. People that don’t know him tend to label him in the wrong way and only me, Itachi, Shisui and I guess, Kakashi, are the ones who know that Sasuke actually _feels_ and when he does it’s more intense than anyone. But, to discover that was a pretty groundbreaking experience for me. To see him burning with desire and sometimes abandon, charging the air between us with electricity that sometimes I thought me and him caught fire and to realize that it’s _me_ the one who makes him feel like that…well, talking about making your partner feel wanted. Ask Sasuke for advice. I’ll give you his number.

He takes me into his mouth and I know I’ll probably get noisy and I pray that the walls in this freaking expensive hotel are not that thin. I mean, we can always use the excuse that we’re getting married and we can’t help it – with the obsession of sex I mean – but if it can be avoided, I’d rather do that.

Scratch everything I said, it’s unavoidable – me moaning like a bitch in heat – he starts bobbing his head, tongue flicking under the tip of my member, then circling it, then my hands are in his hair and I know sometimes I pull to hard, but he has in his eyes that flicker of challenge that pisses me off every damn time.

He starts moving again and I just want to thrust upwards, but his skilled fingers dig into my hips, keeping me in place and turning me into a whimpering mess. I’m close, I can feel the edge of it, like a bundle of nerves in my stomach that starts pulsing achingly until I know it’ll explode. And he knows that too, he has that look in his dark eyes, that look that says “_come on, Naruto, crumble into pieces in my hands. I want you to do that.”_

And I can’t, not now. I want to finish differently, so I pull his hair hard enough to make him understand we’re changing plans. He licks his sinful lips and I grab his hips and flip us over. He hits the bed with a huff and folds his arms behind his head, smirking:

“How it’s going to be, Uzumaki?” he asks, teasing me and I feel the electrical charge of everything that he is tickling my skin. I growl:

“Jesus, you..Fuck you, you know that?!” I stutter because he turned my brain into shit and I can’t even tease him back.

He snorts, licking his lips again and opens his mouth to say something snarky, but I grab his chin and silence him with a sloppy kiss, straddling him in the meantime. When I start moving, making our erections _touch-but-not-exactly_, he finally sobs and his hands are on my hips again, pushing me closer. For a moment I’m thinking about safety and condoms, but since a year ago we started not using it because I thought it was not necessary anymore. I was healthy, he was healthy and the mess was easy to deal after with a shower.

He catches my sudden tension and whispers:

“Leave it. We don’t need it. Just..fuck me, ok?” he almost commands me..well, shit!!

I realize he lost his composure from before and it’s the best moment to tease him too:

“Actually, I was thinking to ride you.”

His eyes glow in lust and want and he digs his nails in my hips and growls and he’s probably so hard that it gets painful because it’s the same for me.

I position myself better above him, grab the bottle of lube that he fished from the bedside drawer earlier and coat him. And then I slowly slip him in me, welcoming the slight burn that comes with it – we were so in a rush that he didn’t prepare me with his fingers, but I’m still loose from this morning..because well, if you forgot, _we have_ too much sex.

He closes his eyes in an attempt to steady himself and when I start moving he snaps them open fixing me with that intense gaze he has sometimes, like he sees me for the first and last time in his life. And all the scorching hot atmosphere from before it’s suddenly gone, replaced by warmth and the silence filled with my hurried breaths and moans and his occasional whimpers and whispered “yes, yes, Naruto, yes”. And it’s my favorite thing to hear, this litany of “_yes, yes, Naruto, yes_” that escapes his kiss swollen lips and the way his long pale fingers run from my hips to my chest, above my heart and then on my shoulders, pulling me in so he can kiss me again, while he starts thrusting upwards, knowing exactly were to hit me _ah, right there_.

I know right now I can count the seconds until I’ll lose myself in him completely, it’s always like that. He knows how to touch me and where, but he never did it like some sort of mission to bring me to the edge. He just enjoys it, I’ve seen it so many times in the way his eyes always travel on my body, his caresses mapping muscles and skin over and over again, the corners of his mouth curving as he sometimes concludes “_perfect_”.

His eyes search for mine, chest going up and now in hurried breaths as I start moving over him faster, taking more of him in me and those “yes, yes, Naruto, yes” turn into uncoordinated moans, until I snap, lose myself in pleasure and close my eyes a bit, opening them after and he’s there, watching me as if he’d want to brand the image of me in his brain. And then he loses it too, I know he waited for me to finish first, back arching off the mattress, filling me up. My arms finally give up and I collapse over him in a tangle of limbs and sweaty warm skin. He still breathes unevenly, but he uses the moment to caress the bumps of my spine with his fingertips, stopping on the small of my back and massaging it gently, almost as an excuse for not preparing me earlier.

I frankly couldn’t care less – I love making love to him, not because we try hell knows what kind of things, but because he feels me as I feel him, completely, without restraint, sometimes with abandon.

He said once to me, after one night full with dreams from the past, that if I wanted to break him like glass, into millions of pieces, I could and he’d let me. It scared me to think that I had that kind of power over him and he’d give me that willingly. I was new to relationships – I mean, yes, it was me and him and after the accident we were closer than ever, but what about _after_? I didn’t know how to deal with more complicated things. Were we really that good for each other? Could we live a life like my parents did – overcoming any obstacle, no matter how hard?

I was fucking scared of these things, things like the accident that made me realize there was not enough time to be with him, to love him. But it was, it is. The Sasuke that took care of me after the attack, the Sasuke that fed me and helped me bathe and walk and get better never left. He stood there with me when I decided to go back to school, when we moved together, when I started travelling. And I learned to be there too for him when he took all kinds of decision, hard or easy.

We became a team. And tomorrow we’ll become husbands, oh, Jesus!!

After we take a shower and order lunch from room service we decide to spend the rest of the day inside. No, not having more sex, we watch movies.

Suigetsu made an apoplexy crisis when Sasuke told him we don’t want bachelor parties. Like Suigetsu came and “babe” Sasuke about traditions and parties before he becomes a married man and when Sasuke found out what is it about he gave Suigetsu one of those looks and said “I’d rather fuck Naruto in the mattress all day than doing that stupid shit”. Well, I groaned, hid my face in my hands as Suigetsu started an equally dirty tirade about how much Sasuke already fucks me into the mattress and he could take a break for a fucking day to have a proper party and etc etc etc.

Sasuke still said no and we ended up with no bachelor parties, but a quiet day before the wedding.

When night falls and a shy ocean breeze makes the curtains dance around, Sasuke takes me into his arms. He smells like spices and mint and his skin is warm and soft at touch. I settle on his chest and he caresses my shoulder, eyes scanning my face with that intensity that is so familiar to me, yet so disquieting.

“I love you” I say, just because it seemed to me he needs to hear that and because I needed to say it. I love him, more than anything. I love my parents and my friends, I love my niece and nephew, but I don’t love them with the same desperation and freedom I love Sasuke. Loving Sasuke kinda made me more myself than ever.

“I love you too, sunshine” he answers and I scoot closer, so he can kiss me. His lips curve into a smile as we kiss and I smile too, still not breaking the contact.

“Tomorrow I get to call you mister Uchiha” he jokes.

“Uchiha-Uzumaki you mean” I retort and he grins wickedly at me.

“Oh, shit, forgot I agreed to that.”

It’s not that I had some sort of sense of possession over my family name – the things with whose name we’ll take came up just like that. I told him I’d take his name if that’s what he wants. His black eyes searched for mine, fingers running through inky fine strands of hair.

“I have a better idea” he said “what if we’ll be Uchiha-Uzumaki from now on?”. He had this mysterious smile plastered all over his face, as if he’d just won the lottery with this idea of his. I said yes.

When the morning comes a horrible _bang-bang-bang_ in the door makes both of us jolt in bed. Sasuke has his hair in a mess (_hmmm sexy_) and I know mine probably looks like a bird’s nest. Suigetsu’s snarky voice echoes on the hallway:

“Baaaaabbeesss, time to get ready” and the bang starts again.

Sasuke growls near me:

“I swear I’ll kill him.”

“Well, he is your best man. You have to listen to him until we’re married” I joke. My best man is Shikamaru. Sasuke got the short straw.

He gives me a narrowed half-pissed look and I shrug and hug him:

“Come on, grumpy pants, it’ll be over soon and then the party tonight it’s the easy part.”

He hugs me back and huffs:

“Did you just call me grumpy pants?”

My answer it’s interrupted by a sound similar to the hiss of a snake:

“Babes, seriously, are you banging each other now?? It’s the wedding day –you have all eternity to play with those asses.”

Sasuke’s neck snaps towards the door and he screams viciously:

“Suigetsu! I’ll fucking bang your fucking head in the wall!! We don’t need the entire hotel to hear the stupid shit that comes out of your mouth.”

“Aha!” Suigetsu says “so you’re awake. Come on, open the door, chop chop!! The bride has to get ready.”

I grimace and whisper to Sasuke:

“Why they keep saying I’m the bride? Am I not manly enough?”

Sasuke’s anger towards Suigetsu’s behavior dissipates and he turns to me and starts laughing:

“Oh, dear. That’s your problem now?”

I scratch my nape:

“Seems like it.”

He kisses my forehead:

“You’re manly enough for me. Ignore Suigetsu – he used to be a whore” he jokes and I snort, thinking that Sasuke used to be _his_ whore….never mind….

He puts on a pair of boxers and I do the same and he strolls towards the door, opening it dramatically and letting in Suigetsu and Shikamaru.

Suigetsu gives him a disgusted look and shoves in his hands the suit, beautifully arranged on his hanger. He wears a mesh top, a _fucking mesh top_ that shows his abs and ribs and a pair of leather pants (of course). He dyed his hair grey again “just for our wedding” and now his eyes follow me from head to toe:

“Glad to know you babe can stand after a full night of heavy fucking”.

I grimace and Sasuke growls at him:

“What the hell is wrong with you this morning? Did Karin fucked you the wrong way??” _More fucking jokes, Yay! It’s a festival, I swear._

“What the hell is wrong with me? _ME?_ Here I am trying to be _the best_ best man you’ve ever had and you tell me to fuck off. I told you yesterday to wake up at 9 because there won’t be enough time for you to get dressed.”

Sasuke turns and watches the clock on the wall – 9:10 – then turns back to Suigetsu and gives him _the look, plus a sassy lifted mocking eyebrow. _From behind Shikamaru’s attentive eyes follow the exchange, then clears his throat and comes closer, handing me my suit with a smile.

“Ok, I’ll help you get dressed.”

Suigetsu narrows his eyes, probably offended by Shikamaru’s calm nature and tells Sasuke (bosses him around actually):

“Put something on. You’ll get ready in a different room” and when Ssauke frowns he shoves a palm in his face, shushing him and declaring “Oh, no. This tradition of you not seeing the groom until you get married stays. **Move. Your. Ass**”.

Sasuke glares at him, sighs and turns to me, leaning in and disposing a kiss on my forehead:

“See you at the altar, sunshine.”

I smile and let them go out of the room. When the door closes Shikamaru and I both sigh in relief:

“Jesus, I’m telling you Naruto, this guy is fucking crazy. He basically organized the entire wedding”.

It’s true, as weird as it may seem. The moment Sasuke announced six months ago that in May we’re getting married, Suigetsu took the wheel, shoved everyone aside, including Shisui, Itachi and my parents, who wanted to take part in organizing the entire deal, and started giving orders around.

The rest of the people involved (grooms included) tried to tell him that we don’t want something big and flashy. He told us to fuck off, because he knows exactly what we need.

And here we are, in the day of the big event, on the same beach we celebrated Kimi and Haru’s birthday last year, only this time it’s the begging of May and I’m about to marry my best friend.

Shikamaru scans my face and asks:

“Nervous?”

I scratch my nape and answer, voice shaking a bit:

“A little. I can’t believe I’m doing this.”

Shikamaru shrugs, putting the suit on the bed and starting to open the buttons of the suit jacket and then the waistcoat. I stare at the white garments in awe, still not processing what the hell I am doing today. I remember how much I struggled after he left when we were kids and how much I struggled even after that, when we met again, because I knew the secrets behind everything that happened in our families were hard to bear.

And then, when I woke up from the coma it felt like time forgot me somewhere behind and I couldn’t catch up with it. I was scared and tired and the only thing that made me feel better, like I was indeed alive and not dead, was Sasuke. I guess that’s the moment I made up my mind – to turn tables around. To have what I saw in my comatose state – him. To have him with everything that he was, every edge and curve and snarky comment and pessimistic view over the world. And it was difficult to make him understand what I wanted. I know it seems like it went smooth after the accident, but it didn’t. Not entirely, at least. I could feel how, sometimes, Sasuke would take one step forward and two or three behind, because he was still punishing himself for what happened to me. It took me years to make him let that guilt behind and just enjoy the damn time with me.

“Naruto, are you here?” Shikamaru asks with concern, his warm hand tugging my arm.

“I’m fine, I zooned out for a bit. I guess I’m nervous as a bride.”

Shikamaru grimaces:

“Stop saying that, it gives me all sort of images that I really don’t want to see.”

“Oh come on, it’s not like you guys haven’t figured out how we have sex after all these years” I tease him only to see how his usual calm look turns into mortification and he groans:

“I swear you spend too much time with that damn Suigetsu”.

I bark a laugh and grin at him:

“If I am the bride today, Sasuke could be also. You know we switch a-“ Shikamaru puts his hand over my mouth, face still pale with mortification:

“I am not helping you dress up if you keep spitting gay porn plots at me!!”.

I stop.

40 minutes later I stand before the big mirror in our living room hotel apartment and I just stare. At myself, all dressed in white, hair slicked back and a beautiful white rose on the lapel. Mum and dad enter the room and I hear them both gasping. Mum looks like a little girl in her pale blue dress, that is all ruffles, bringing to life her red hair. Dad wears a simple suit, also pale blue to compliment mum’s outfit and his eyes fill with tears when he sees me. PS: pale blue it’s mandatory color for the ceremony, as _Saint Suigetsu of gay weddings _said.

“Oh, Naruto” mum whispers and I inhale, trying to stop the tears that threaten to overcome me too.

“Muuuuum” I whine “don’t make me cry, I am already shitting my pants.”

Dad snorts and puts a heavy calloused hand on my shoulder:

“It’ll be ok, son. You’re getting married with a beautiful man with a beautiful soul.”

Mum nods in accord and I snort:

“I wouldn’t have married him if he was bad in any way.”

“Remind him that, dear” mum says, wiping with a tissue the tears from the corner of her eyes “he was skittish earlier when I went to talk to him. He wanted to come back and ask you if you changed your mind.”

“Yeah, and then that Suigetsu smacked his nape and they started bickering at each other” dad completes mum and I think I know the image – Sasuke and Suigetsu making a mess.

“Is everyone already there?” I ask, shitting my pants again and mum nods.

“Yes. Everyone is on the beach, waiting for you two to come.”

My breath stops in my throat. Mum takes me into her gentle arms and hugs tightly:

“Naruto, my love, I am so happy for you.”

I am overwhelmed, able only to mumble “I love you, mum, so much” as an answer.

She inhales deeply, then releases me and declares:

“Ok, I need to stop otherwise you’ll have an ugly mother in the picture.”

Dad snorts and kisses her cheek:

“That would be impossible, dear” and she smiles at him.

I wonder if Sasuke and I will be like this in years from now on. Mum arranges her dress and says:

“Ok, I’ll go.”

I hug her briefly again and she leaves. I turn back to my reflection in the mirror – a man in white, blonde hair and shining blue eyes stares back at me. From behind, there is another man with blonde hair and blue eyes that stares, almost like an older version of myself. Dad looks younger and older in the same time and I am so happy that they both are here to see me. I know how hard it is for Sasuke.

Dad clears his throat and says:

“Naruto, hope you know how proud we are of you. You did great. I know we didn’t-“ and he stops and frowns and I turn to him as he keeps going “I know we didn’t make it easy for you. When you were a kid and we moved and kept things away from you.”

His eyes are filling with tears again, but this time they start falling down his cheeks:

“Maybe we weren’t the best parents, Naruto, but you did so well and-“

“Dad, stop” I interrupt him and takes his hands in mine “you didn’t make it easy, you made it _great_, ok? You were the best parents a kid could have, yeah? We all did great with everything.” I frown and squeeze his hands “promise me you and mum will never ever have doubts about how you did as parents, ok?”

Dad’s blue eyes, surrounded now by faint wrinkles that fail to show he’s actually over 50, bore into mine and he pulls me into one of those hugs that could be qualified only as “bear hugs”. The door opens and Suigetsu warns us:

“Ok, two more minutes and you can come down the aisle, yes?”

Dad nods and Suigetsu, now dressed in another shade of pale blue suit has the rare decency to give us a moment.

Dad releases me from his arms, inhales deeply, wipes his eyes and asks:

“Ready?”

No, of course I am not ready. I’ll shit myself down the aisle and everyone will see because this suit is freaking white!!

“Ready” I answer instead. Dad doesn’t have to know how I’ll look in a white suit with a big brown stain around my ass…..

We get to the beach – the space is basically the private beach of the hotel and Sasuke fucking rented it for the ceremony. On a small parcel of sand it has been put some sort of wood, so that our shoes won’t be ruined. On each side of the white aisle there are rows of chairs, filled with our friends. Pale blue ribbons flatter in the gentle ocean breeze from the corners of the chairs and my heart flutters with them. On the horizon the blue of the sky meets the deep blue of the ocean. The air is salty and warm, but not too much.

The [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wO79qAkMFVw) starts and first goes Ryoko, Sakura’s daughter, in a pink dress (probably similar to her mum’s – she is at that age) with a little basket in her small hands from where she picks up flower petals: blue, pink, white and yellow and throws them on the ground, waving enthusiastically at the end at Sasuke. All our friends turn to me. Then dad takes my arm and I know I’ll probably die from emotion. But somehow, after the first step everything settles down in my chest because Sasuke waits for me at the altar. It’s a white arch, with blue and white roses wrapped around it and he stands there, eyes glued on me, waiting.

And, God he is beautiful! He looks literally like a prince in his black suit that follows the fluid lines of his body, the sharp angles of his shoulders. As I walk to him I throw nervous smiles at the familiar faces of our friends: all Rookie 9 are here (except Choji and his wife Karui, Ino and her boyfriend Sai and Shino who will come only to the party), along with Nagato and Mirai (his girlfriend), Konan and Yahiko, Itachi, Shisui and the kids, Kakashi, Rin and Obito (yes, that Obito), Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo, Temari (pregnant – Shikamaru nailed it), Kankuro and his wife Kiki with their boy Kosuke, Gaara and his wife Matsuri, also with their toddler, Shinki, and the surprise for all of us – Iruka-sensei and Ibiki Morino (yes, yes, _that_ Ibiki Morino).

I repeatedly pray I won’t stumble and fall face down on the aisle as I get closer and closer to Sasuke. On his left is Suigetsu with his best man face on and on his right, Shikamaru smiles at me.

The mayor also smiles at me – it’s the same one that officiated Shisui and Itachi’s wedding. When I get near Sasuke (finally, disaster has been avoided) I find him crying and smiling in the same time. And I know how much he probably fought the urge to cry and failed and as dad gives him my hand and whispers “I know you’ll take care of him” I start crying too. Sasuke hugs dad tightly and then takes my hand and squeezes it reassuringly, murmuring “you look amazing”.

“Right back at you” I say and we turn to the mayor.

The mayor, a solid man with white hair and gentle eyes clears his throat and starts speaking, his voice steady over the murmur of waves:

“Dear friends, we gathered here today to celebrate the union of Sasuke and Naruto. From this day on they’re going to be partners, they’re going to be equals and I am honored to witness, beside their union, love, in all her forms. I know it’s so hard today to accept that two men or two women can be together, but as I watched you getting ready for this, as I talked to the families and friends, I’ve come to realize how wrong people are to deny love, when love is there.”

We both smile at him and he throws a glance to Suigetsu:

“As I’ve been told to keep this short” people chuckle in the background figuring out who was the one who scolded even the mayor “I invite the grooms to exchange their vows”.

_Crap, now I’ll die._

We turn to each other and my heart starts jumping in my chest while my mind tries to bring to surface the words I wanted to say to Sasuke.

He begins, hands shaking in mine and eyes glistening with tears:

“I know I am supposed to say something absolutely original about love, but I think along the years so many things had been said, that my words would be in vain. So, I’ve decided to talk about us instead. I know we had a rough start” he grimaces “some may say it was the worst, but along these years with you I’ve come to realize how strong the past made us. Both of us.” He wipes the streams of tears that stubbornly fall on his cheeks and keeps going “And I know that from this day on – you know it’s said “for better and for worse” – I know no “worse” we’ll be powerful enough to separate us, as for “the better”, I can’t wait to live it with you, sunshine. And if I’ll have to search for you in another life, I’ll always find you. Never forget that. I love you, Naruto” he finishes, voice shaking almost in sobs now.

Not necessary to say how much I’m crying too, especially about the thing he said with other lives, but I close my eyes and try to steady myself. I open it and start talking as I squeeze his hands again:

“You once told me I drive you crazy”.

“And you remind this to him in your vows?! Booo! Petty!” Kakashi jokes from the crowd and we start laughing. I actually start ugly laughing probably – tears and all. When the chuckles end, I keep going:

“And as I was thinking about what to say to you today, it crossed my mind that yes, maybe this is the key – to accept that being with you means to go crazy. Because I’m crazy about you, Sasuke. I’m crazy about all the little things you do, your voice, the way you fall asleep at night, the way you make coffee, the way you swing to a song you like when you think nobody sees you.” I let some tears fall again and gather my thoughts, I didn’t think it will be so hard to tell him what I feel. “And from this day on, I’ll get even crazier about you and I know that for the rest of my days you’ll remain the best thing that ever happened to me. Thank you for not refusing me ever, Sasuke. I love you.”

He smiles widely at the thing with the refuse – it’s something that only me and him know and we wipe each other’s tears.

The mayor clears his throat again and says:

“Now, I’d like to have the rings near” and at that Kimi and Haru emerge from behind the rows of chairs, hand in hand, Kimi holding the velvet box with our wedding rings. And I die because of how cute they are, big smile plastered over their little pale faces, black eyes glistening with pride that they get the chance to do this. Kimi gives the mayor the rings and I kneel and hug her as Sasuke does the same for Haru.

They go to their parents and we turn to the mayor. He takes one of the rings in hand and asks Sasuke solemnly:

“Sasuke Uchiha, do you take Naruto Uzumaki as husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better and for worse, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death do you apart?”

“I do” Sasuke says, eyes not leaving mine for a second as the mayor gives him the golden band and he slips it on my finger. It looks beautiful on my tanned skin, glowing in the light of the sun.

I inhale, it’s my turn:

“Naruto Uzumaki, do you take Sasuke Uchiha as husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better and for worse, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death do you apart?”

“I do” I answer with steady voice and take the ring from him, putting it on Sasuke’s long pale finger. I’m shaking, but he was shaking too and we’re both a complete sobbing mess.

“The rings you exchanged represent the promise you made for each other and I hope it’ll last until the end of your days. By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you married. You may kiss your partner.”

In a second I’m in his arms, lips wet with tears on mine and for a brief moment I forget it’s not just me and him. In the background, as a constant buzz, our friends whistle, scream and applause. When we finally separate, reluctantly, I figure we have flower petals and all sort of glittery things in our hair that our friends threw on us. Sasuke smiles at me, widely and warmly and I know everything it’s going to be ok.

We’re soon conquered by the crowd, a long series of hugs, kisses and sobbed congratulating words coming on. My parents are the first – they hug me, crying messily on my shoulder and then they move to Sasuke and I can hear dad telling him he has just won a new son and Sasuke bursts into tears like I’ve never seen him before and lets dad hold him as he spills all the pain from missing his parents in this day. Mum then kisses him on the forehead and wipes away his tears and says now he really has to call her “Ku-shi-na” and makes him laugh.

In the meantime, Itachi comes to me and his eyes are full with emotion when I hug him and I feel like I’m hugging Sasuke’s father. In a way I am, because since he was 14 Itachi has been a father for Sasuke, guiding him through life as best as he could. And I know Itachi suffered maybe even more, but despite that he didn’t give up – he took care of his little brother the same way their parents would. I know that and I’m grateful for that.

As for me, it’s hard to describe what Itachi has become for me in the last years. When I was a kid and I met him for the first time I thought Sasuke had a really cool brother. But later, after the years passed and I matured and I met Itachi again, I changed my mind. He was not just Sasuke’s cool older brother – I admired him, I was fascinated by him and inspired by him. I saw him gently kissing Shisui, dancing with him, laughing at stupid jokes, cooking for us, teasing me about sex with his little brother, changing diapers for his daughter and son. I saw him teasing Sasuke and scolding him and sometimes scolding me when I made mistakes and he became someone important. Sometimes he is Sasuke’s older brother, sometimes he is Sasuke’s father and sometimes, to me, he is someone that knows more about the world that we all do.

“Your parents won a son and I won another brat to take care of” he jokes and I hug him tighter.

“I love you” I say and he answers chuckling:

“Oh, dear, I love you too”.

“Share him with me, love” Shisui interrupts and we start laughing and I let Shisui wrap me in his arms.

“I’m so happy for you, Naruto” he says and as an answer I whisper:

“Thank you for being there for them” because I know without Shisui there things could have been even harder. Shisui made sacrifices too – to keep Itachi sane and strong for his little brother. I don’t know if today many people would do what Shisui and Itachi did. I think many would simply run away and hope someone else will deal with a traumatized kid, as Sasuke was. But instead, Shisui took Itachi’s hand and promised him things will be fine.

The kids tug at my suit coat and I kneel to let them hug me and then dispose a sloppy peck on my cheeks in the same time, Kimi on one side and Haru on the other.

“You’re officially our uncle, right?” Kimi asks, eyes glistening with excitement.

“I guess I am” I say and their grins grow even wider.

I get up and I see Itachi wrapping his arms around Sasuke, his shoulders shaking as he listens to things that Itachi whispers in his ears.

Our friends basically made a queue, waiting so they can congratulate us, but some of the ANBU’s, sneaky as they are, took the start. Obito waits prudently to congratulate me – he has this wary look in his onyx eyes – _I don’t know how God made the Uchihas, but they all are too handsome for their own good._

He reaches to shake my hand and instead I pull him into a hug, making him gasp and Rin giggle near me. After the trial and after his punishment ended, Obito kept his teacher job at the juvenile center, becoming also a counselor for teenagers and young adults that took the wrong path like him. Two years ago he started dating Rin and their visit to my parents’ restaurant become a weekly thing.

Obito wanted to mend things with dad and dad, forgiving as always, gave him one last chance, joking that, however, he’s not going to let Obito deal with the restaurant management. Ha ha…dad jokes…

After I also hug Rin I’m lost between Rookie 9: Kiba punches my stomach and ruins my hair, laughing like a mad man that now my days are over, flinching when Suigetsu jokes that now I’m definitely not going to stop having sex with Sasuke. Karin smacks his nape and hugs me, Hinata and Sakura cry, Temari hugs me awkwardly because of her belly, Gaara tells me how happy he is for me, his son hiding behind him. Kankuro makes a joke about doing something about the lack of kids in our couple as his son, Kosuke asks me if I can get pregnant now as aunt Temari. Neji, Tenten and Lee tease me about how much I use to call Sasuke “asshole”, adding how they knew we would end up here. Iruka-sensei ugly cries when he hugs me and Morino (“Hitler”, oh how I missed him) basically screams in my ears “GOOD JOB, SOLDIER!” and dislocates my spine as he pats my back.

Juugo is all composed when we finally shake hands. When it comes turn of Nagato and his girlfriend, Yahiko and Konan, the things they say to me are as weird and embarrassing as they were when I used to live with them, but I am still fond of these guys.

After all these hugs I am relieved to rejoin Sasuke, as he takes my left hand and admires the ring he put there. He didn’t let me see them until two days ago. When he asked me to marry him six months ago it was not unexpected. I knew at a certain point he’s going to ask – I could feel him getting fidgety and Itachi dropped hints here and there, ruining his surprise.

One day when I came back from the University “Kiss the Rain” by Yiruma was playing in the house, bringing back to me memories about hospital rooms and gentle baths and shy boys holding hands and struggling to understand what they feel. He was waiting for me on the balcony of our apartment, wrapped in a heavy coat, cold December air making both of us see our breaths. He asked me to give him something from his coat pockets and I fished from there two notes: one said “Will you” and the other “marry me?”. I started crying, then laughing, then saying “yes, yes, yes” as he kissed the hell out of me. When we entered the apartment again and got ready for dinner – he cooked pasta and bought an expensive bottle of a red wine that made me all tipsy – he said to me that “I don’t have a ring yet” and he put in my hand a small Uchiha pendant, the symbol of his family - it was the only thing he kept from his mum – “but until we get rings, I want you to have this. It’s the only thing that I keep with me from mother, the rest was too painful to keep. And I want you to have it, I give you my past to guard, so you can be my future.”

And I had the feeling he said something similar _before_, as in that before that we knew we shared and it overwhelmed me, because I realized this man’s soul was so full of love for me that he somehow managed to cross the boundaries of time and find me again. And, in a way, this thought brought me not just an infinite amount of happiness, but also relief – that life, no matter how bitchy, it’s not exactly as we think. Sometimes one small turn can change everything.

Back to the rings, when I was finally allowed to see them I knew I’ll be speechless – two golden bands with a little infinite symbol engraved in the middle. On the interior other letters engraved, so that only us can see – _“I’ll always choose you”._

“Ready for round two?” he asks smiling when we leave the beach and head to his car, eyes a bit red from crying.

Round two is city hall – he specifically asked the mayor to register our papers today and change my ID card. Which means I’ll have for the next years in my ID a picture from my wedding day, _what a cool man I am_.

Round three it’s going to be the party, also organized by _Suigetsu-the-best-best-man-in-the-world_, but that starts around 7. Until then we wait for the papers to be ready and the couples that have kids let them take naps so tonight we won’t have to deal with a bunch of irritable toddlers.

Sometime after noon I finally sign the papers with my new name “Naruto Uchiha-Uzumaki” and I stare for a while at my new ID, groom picture and new name and new address. Hell!!

Later, when clock hits half an hour past six, Suigetsu it’s again at our door, suits in hand. Let me explain, so in his madness to organize the wedding for us, Suigetsu even thought about a game with the clothes and colors. For the ceremony, the accent color was blue – based on my eyes and the fact that Sasuke it’s obsessed with them. So, there were blue roses and blue ribbons and only the grooms were not allowed to wear blue.

But now, for the party, we’re going to be the only ones in blue (yes, Suigetsu forbid anyone else to wear blue – fucking crazy man) – I have another suit prepared, pale blue shade called, as _Saint Suigetsu_ says “Faded Cerulean” and Sasuke has a darker blue one, called “Royal Indigo”. There is no suit jacket, just waistcoat for both of us.

Suigetsu helps us get dressed, assisted by an amused Shikamaru. They both changed, Suigetsu it’s wearing deep purple slacks and pale violet skirt, while Shikamaru settled on black suit and black skirt.

We get into the car, and around 7 something, arrive at the “Golden Hour” restaurant, a five stars luxurious thing that the Uchihas (Itachi, Shisui and Sasuke) picked for the party. I know madness it’s waiting for us, it’s not the first time I party with these guys, you know. Except the birthdays and holidays we spent together along the years, there is this episode called Itachi’s and Shisui’s wedding. _Itachi’s and Shisui’s wedding_ it’s an one time madness that we’ll never forget. Because it was not long after the trials and my accident, they ended up inviting to their wedding all Rookie 9 (except Kiba and Hinata who weren’t talking to me at that time), even if up until then they weren’t that close. The result was, well, a party where we drank waaaay to much, danced like crazy and ended in a striptease competition that my tipsy father encouraged eagerly. We even witnessed the wedding garter taking off thing, because Shisui had it underneath and it was supposed to be taken off by Itachi in private, after, but because by the end of the party they we were almost naked, we cheered for that.

Sasuke promised me our wedding won’t end up like that. I don’t know if I should believe him, taking into consideration that he is Itachi’s brother and Itachi said their wedding will be “simple and private” and it was, in fact, closer to an orgy, but without the sex.

We enter the restaurant and head to the room were the party will take place, “The Royal Wedding Ballroom” as the receptionist pointed with pride and a bit of jealousy. The venue is wide, with a round dance floor in the middle and round tables spread – looking like a clock. Our table (with mum and dad, Itachi and Shisui) it’s at twelve o’clock as you look around the circle. Then, to the right is the “kids table” (Kimi, Haru, Ryoko, Shinki and Kosuke) under the attentive surveillance of “mother hen”- Shisui. The next after that it’s Shikamaru’s table (with Temari, Sai and Ino, Choji and Karui). Next it’s Neji’s table (with Hinata, Tenten, Shino, Kiba and Lee). At six o’clock we put the officials (the mayor and his wife, Ibiki Morino and his wife, Iruka-sensei and his wife).

Next it’s Obito’s table (they made him share the table with Yahiko and Konan, Rin, Nagato and Mirai – the irony of life) and, at 9 o’clock, Suigetsu’s (with Karin and Jugo). And finally, to our table’s left, eleven o’clock, we put Sakura’s table (with Kakashi, Kankuro and Kiki, Gaara and Matsuri).

Suigetsu made us learn the tables by heart, which was completely insane, but we did it anyway. Now, when I look around the wide venue, I notice in a corner there it’s also a huuuge candy bar and a photo booth. But what catches my attention and makes me gasps it’s the lightning – millions of purple- blue-ish leds shine on the ceiling, making it look like galaxies.

When we enter, pristine-dressed waiters bring us champagne and we go around the room and greet our guests again. And then, it’s time for our first dance.

The dance floor gets foggy, artificial steam making it look surreal in the fairytale-like lights that come from the ceiling. I try to breathe and remember the steps of the dance – Suigetsu let us learn just the first verse, the rest of the song we can dance how we feel.

Our guests gather around and start whistling and screaming, in a corner the man hired to film everything it’s ready. Sasuke gets in the middle of the dance floor, steam moving around his long legs and he waits for me, gentle smile on his face.

“[Dive](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wv2rLZmbPMA)” by Ed Sheeran starts and I start walking. When the lyrics begin I put my hands on his chest, his heart it’s beating like crazy, I can feel it:

“_Maybe I came on too strong_

_Maybe I waited too long”_

Then his right hand reaches for my waist, left holding my right one. My left hand is on his shoulder and we start moving:

_“Maybe I played my cards wrong_

_Oh, just a little bit wrong”_

He leans in, mouth seductively hoovering over my lips as he moves and kisses my earlobe while Ed says:

_“Baby I apologize for it”_

Bridge comes in and we start claiming the dance floor, movements wider, similar to the one of a modern waltz:

_“I could fall, or I could fly_

_Here in your aeroplane_

_And I could live, I could die_

_Hanging on the words you say_

_And I've been known to give my all_

_And jumping in harder than_

_Ten thousand rocks on the lake”_

He pushes me slightly so I can twirl and go in the middle of the dance floor when Ed sings my favorite part of the song:

_“So don't call me baby_

_Unless you mean it”_

I wait for him there as he strides to me, then turns me so that my back is on his chest and we dance a bit like that as Ed adds:

_“Don't tell me you need me_

_If you don't believe it”_

Then I make another fast turn and stop, my right hand not leaving his. He approaches and I jump on him, straddling him, as he twirls us around on the rhythm of:

“_So let me know the truth_

_Before I dive right into you”_

The girls whistle and scream in the background as he lets me slip from his embrace, his hands moving from my ass on the small of my back and for the rest of the song we just swing around, we float on the dance floor.

_“You're a mystery_

_I have travelled the world, there's no other girl like you_

_No one, what's your history?_

_Do you have a tendency to lead some people on?_

_'Cause I heard you do, mm”_

Sasuke’s lips slightly touch mine from time to time in an almost-but-not-kiss and if I wasn’t dizzy enough with the presence of him, he whispers in my ear “you don’t know how beautiful you are right now” and “I’m madly in love with you” and “you make me the happiest men on Earth”. The song keeps going on:

_“I could fall, or I could fly_

_Here in your aeroplane_

_And I could live, I could die_

_Hanging on the words you say_

_And I've been known to give my all_

_And lie awake, everyday don't know how much I can take_

_So don't call me baby_

_Unless you mean it_

_And don't tell me you need me_

_If you don't believe it_

_So let me know the truth_

_Before I dive right into you”_

When I can’t take it anymore, when the spicy scent of his expensive perfume invades my lungs and my brain, when I catch a glimpse of the kaleidoscopic lights-game on our rings and the song it’s almost done, but it’s this instrumental sequence that comes in, I fervently search for his lips. The moment is sensual, bordering on damn erotic and he opens up for me, as he always does, tongue finding mine, swirling around it, dancing with it.

As a signal to wake me up from the sudden desire for him, Ed says again, for the last time:

_“I could fall, or I could fly_

_Here in your aeroplane_

_And I could live, I could die_

_Hanging on the words you say_

_And I've been known to give my all_

_Sitting back, looking at every mess that I made”_

“I love you and I can wait to spend this life with you” I tell him when I find the power to leave his lips. I know I am all teary again, but I don’t care. He’s looking at me again with so much love, with so much abandon that I don’t know how to describe, I feel like I’m gonna burst in his arms. He hugs me and we dance the last words of the song like that, heart near heart.

_“So don't call me baby_

_Unless you mean it_

_Don't tell me you need me_

_If you don't believe it_

_Let me know the truth_

_Before I dive right into you_

_Before I dive right into you_

_Before I dive right into you.”_

When it’s over we kiss briefly again, I think what I did earlier was enough of a show. Our friends whistle and scream and, well, _manifest _themselves on the side of the dance floor and I scratch my nape and grin. Sorry, mum.

“Ok. Thank you very much for that, Naruto! You gave us enough material for wanking” Suigetsu’s voice echoes in the room.

OH MY GOD!!! WHO THE HELL GAVE HIM A MICROPHONE!!

“Shit” I say near Sasuke and he has this solemn, defeated look on his face:

“He told me he’s going to be a fucking DJ, but I thought he was fucking joking…”

All the guests look mortified as Itachi declares:

“God bless us all, find something to shove in the ears of your kids, fellas. Mine are used with gay jokes.”

Oooooookkkkkk.

When the awkwardness dissipates and we start laughing Suigetsu, now turned into _DJ Suigetsu_ says,:

“Ok, before the first meal arrives let’s have another sappy dance” and he puts “[Perfect](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Vv-BfVoq4g)” by Ed Sheeran.”

The dance floor is flooded with people - Itachi takes me to a dance and Sasuke takes mum. Karin fishes dad and the rest of the couples come twirling around.

“Overwhelmed?” Itachi asks me, eyes prudently scanning my face.

“Yeah, a bit” I say and he nods:

“Perfectly normal, trust me. Finish a glass of champagne and everything will get easier.”

I grimace:

“I’m afraid to drink too much. We might end up as the last time and with Suigetsu being the DJ is bad enough as it is.”

He laughs and kisses my forehead fatherly:

“Oh, my sweet boy, you do realize in a few hours it’ll get crazy. It’s you and Sasuke and me and Shisui and _all our friends_, including an ex-convicted blackmailer… How do you think this is going to end?”

_With a non-sexual orgy? _ I answer in my mind, just grimacing at him.

Before the song ends, Shisui also takes me to dance as Itachi goes for Sasuke and dad wins back his wife.

“Ah, the blondest Uchiha we’ll ever see” Shisui teases me, eyes wickedly amused.

“Uh, please don’t embarrass me” I retort, fake pouting at him.

“Who? Me? The person who made all of this possible by giving you lube back then?”

I know I blush, but I still find the power to retort:

“Oh, yes, the fated bottle of lube. How could I forget?”

The song ends and Sasuke gives Shisui a dubious look:

“I don’t think I want to know why you’re talking to my husband about lube nearly 10 hours after we got married.”

Shisui rises a cocky eyebrow and folds his arms:

“Look at him, getting all territorial again.”

Smirking Sasuke puts an arm around my waist and winks at Shisui:

“You can talk to him about lube how much you want, he’s all mine.”

Shisui starts laughing and tells Itachi:

“Oh my God, have you heard that? Did you teach him that?”

Itachi smirks at Sasuke – they look so much alike right now – and says:

“He’s a genius. I don’t need to teach him anything.”

Waiters come with the first course and we gather around out tables for a break.

Along the night I decide Suigetsu it’s probably the best DJ we could have – he basically makes the entire party enjoyable by alternating slow songs that allows us to dance with everyone, with club songs or electronic music. However, with every hour that passes I know he prepared something and I’m scared to know what it is.

On “[Us](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s31XTrGJchQ)” by James Bay I dance with Sakura. She wears a mint dress and suddenly I feel like I have in my arms that girl that danced with me at the prom. So much have changed since then. She has this mysterious smile on her face and I can’t stop myself asking:

“What?”

“Nothing” she chuckles “it’s just I’ve always knew you’ll end up here.”

“You always knew? You used to hate him when he came back”.

She grimaces:

“I used to hate him, but it doesn’t mean I didn’t think you’ll still end up with him.”

She glances briefly at Sasuke, that it’s now dancing with Kimi in his arms, making her giggle like crazy.

“Do you still hate him?” I ask her and she bores her eyes into mine.

“No, of course not” her eyes search for Kakashi at their table. He talks to Nagato but sees her looking and smiles at her “I have something else to think about now. But” she says and inhales “there was a time when I hated him because he had so much power over you. However, with the years I’ve come to realize I was wrong. He truly loves you like a mad man.”

I smile – in the background I hear Sasuke’s and Kimi’s voice: “Can we twirl more?” she demands and he answers “Of course we can”.

“I love him like a mad man too” I tell her and she nods, face serious:

“I know. It’s scary sometimes. Isn’t it scary for you?”

I chuckle and shake my head:

“Nothing it’s scary for me when it comes to him.”

“Not even death?” she asks intrigued.

I pause for a second. I could tell her that maybe death scares me. It should, but it doesn’t because I died once and that didn’t stop him to find me.

“Not even death” I declare and she stares at me in awe, then concludes:

“Then he’s the one for you.”

_The only one, Sakura._

By 11 I put my waistcoat aside and figured out I drank rum and cola for too long and I need to take a break. The kids have been taken to sleep by mother-hen Shisui and Temari went with them because she was too tired. Some extravagant meal must be coming on, steak or something I think, but judging by the fact that three persons are missing – Kankuro, Kiba and Suigetsu I suspect something it’s coming.

Then the lights flicker and a bass starts booming in the speakers making the floor vibrate. And I fucking recognize the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d6f1VZP0u7s) because I’ve travelled to much in Korea in the last years and enjoy too much of their K-pop thing. Out of nowhere, Suigetsu, Kankuro and Kiba come in the middle of the dance floor, wearing some sort of robes that make them look rich and badass and they start rapping in fucking Korean and waving their hands at the crowd. Sasuke burst into laugh and we get up and get around the dance floor, hyping up at them as if it’ll be a concert.

“I _love I love I love myself_

_I love I love I love myself_

_I know I know I know myself_

_Ya playa haters you should love yourself_

_Brr”_

Says the English part of the chorus and we move our hands in time with the flow.

“What the actual fuck?!” Sasuke says in my ear – it’s so hard to hear him with that bass and I shrug:

“Probably instead of stealing the bride they decided this it’s a better show.”

We’re all cheering for them, because hell they’re good at this, I wonder how much it took them to learn the damn song. Mum and dad and Iruka and Morino, plus the wives and the mayor are the only ones who stare at the entire ordeal with perplexed looks, as Suigetsu throws the robe aside at a certain point and starts rapping like mad in front of Karin.

The song ends far too soon, but then another [one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S5D1G7uXb_Y) shakes the ground. Suigetsu gets to the side and shoves down a shot of tequila. Itachi lights up a fucking cigarette and starts smoking, giving Shisui a look and declaring:

“This is where it gets crazy”.

Sasuke snorts and I swallow. They start rapping again. Kankuro and Kiba throw their robes aside and start opening the first button of their skirts. Suigetsu rips them off completely and remains in a _fucking mesh top_ that he wore underneath. Mum covers her eyes. His chest is glistening with sweat – Kankuro and Kiba look equally disheveled. Sasuke has one critical eyebrow up and he screams from the crowd:

“Whoooore!”

“YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME, BITCH!” Suigetsu howls in the microphone.

When the song ends they bow in front of us. Kiki comes and kisses Kankuro and Suigetsu clears his throat, arranges his mesh top and declares politely in the microphone, as if he didn’t curse like a barbarian a second before:

“Dear guests, thank you very much, this was dedicated to Naruto and his passion for Korea. Sorry, we forgot to tell you it was PG 13.”

He receives ovations and barked laughs. The steak arrives.

Two more hours pass with us drinking, dancing and joking. At a certain point the girls throw aside their heels, some of them coming to the dance floor barefoot, hair in ponytails and messy buns to allow them to dance without being bothered. I think I dance with each and one of them, even with the boys.

The atmosphere turned into something cozy and familiar, not even the presence of the mayor doesn’t bother Rookie 9 anymore and Iruka and Morino are far too tipsy to notice how crazy we are or what kind of language we use.

Aside, Itachi smokes another cigarette, Shisui in his lap, both of them talking fervently with Kakashi, Nagato and Obito. Konan and Yahiko are into their little world, dancing on a slow song. Same for mum and dad. The rest of us are gathered in a circle, joking and reminiscing school days or some crazy holidays we’ve spent together along the years.

Suigetsu gets up, goes to one of the table and takes a chair with arms (don’t know why I haven’t noticed it), putting it in the middle of the dance floor, as the slow song from before comes to an end and the pairs leave the space.

Kiba and Shikamaru throw me some perverted glances and Sasuke gets up. I rise my eyebrows in wonder, but he just winks at me – _the asshole - _ and says nothing. Suigetsu snatches the microphone from Kiba and, with his snarky voice announces:

“Taking into consideration half of us are shitfaced already or close to that – sorry for the language – I guess it’s time for a _moment._ Be aware older people” at this he smirks at mum, dad, the mayor and the teachers ”it will get nasty.”

Sasuke catches my hand and tugs me up. I’m still looking dumbfounded and get even more dumfounded as he disposes his waistcoat and opens more buttons from his shirt, including the ones around his wrists and rolling the sleeves up to his elbows to reveal pale delicious skin. He leads me to the chair and I know I probably have my idiot face on, but I don’t really get what the hell it’s happening and I’m not even that drunk.

And, as I sit on the chair the lights from the ceiling turn off, replaced by some kind of strobe lights that make the ballroom look like a night club. Everyone seem to know what’s next, I can see it on their smug faces. Suigetsu gets near his mixer and Sasuke leans in and whispers in my ear seductively:

“Since you said you don’t want me to take off your garter and still people wanted to see us doing something dirty, I decided a _lap dance_ it’s a better alternative.”

_OH MOTHER OF JESUS AND ALL SAINTS. I’LL DIE._

The strobe lights move around and “[Nothing on You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P1Mq9s2LzXs&list=RDkVYB4PJlwZ8&index=2)” by Ed Sheeran starts and my blood suddenly boils, cuz I know the song and it’s.._good for a lap dance. _People start whistling from the sides, but the only thing that I hear is the pulse that booms in my ear on the rhythm of the song.

With heart hammering in my chest I follow Sasuke, as he turns around, back on me, swings his hips on the instrumental part at the beginning of the song and then grabs the arms of the chair for support as he leans in my lap, back arching and head on my shoulder.

_“I feel it, can you feel it tonight?_

_I feel the fire between you and I_

_I mean it, don't you turn off the light_

_So I don't wanna leave here ever, no”_

When the beat drops, breath hitches in my throat as he starts undulating and gyrating his hips above my groin. I grab the arms of the chair, fingers turning white as I try not to get hard and most certainly fail.

_She was like, "Damn_

_Boy, I never took you for a one night stand_

_So don't make plans_

_For nothing but me and a little romance, " hey_

I glance at him and see him smirking – he damn knows what he’s doing to me. He raises one of his hands, grabbing my shoulder and using it to steady himself while his right hand goes in his hair, fingers brush the edge on my jaw, then continue their road on his collarbone, revealing skin there by moving the shirt and then down, following the line of his sternum, down above the navel and then he _fucking grabs his crotch_.

Ok. I’m hard and the firm globes of his ass move above me, _FUCKING SHIT!!_

_“You and I, whiskey on ice_

_Maybe later we can turn down all the lights_

_Or keep 'em on with nothing on_

_Ooh my, my, my”_

Chorus starts and he moves incredibly fast for the muddy state I’m in, turns around and straddles me. Strobe lights dance on his face, hair disheveled and eyes determined and full with lust. He leans in, hot mouth over mine, commanding me in a rough voice that I manage to hear over the song and the noise of the crowd:

“Touch me”.

My hands instantly release the arms of the chair and grab his waist, his hands around my neck as he still dances in my lap in the beat of the song:

_“I was rollin' up something with you_

_Kickin' back in the way that we do_

_I got everythin' I need in this room_

_Smoke clouds and the scent of perfume_

_And all my friends are in the club_

_And they keep ringin' my phone (brrt)_

_But they ain't got nothing on you (uh, uh)_

_When you ain't got nothing on you”_

I pull his shirt out of his pants, sneaking my fingers under it, over the contracting muscles of his stomach. He _moans_ in my ear and I bite my tongue in order not to do the same.

“Yeeees, get that bitch, Sasuuuukeee” Suigetsu screams in the microphone, while Sakura, Karin and Rin scream their lungs out like fangirls.

When the song goes for something in Spanish, on the same maddening beat, he licks the patch of skin under my ear, then nibbles at my earlobe, then it finally seems he starts losing it, because he attacks my mouth with sinful lips and burning tongue and we probably offer another show.

Suigetsu is decent enough to let the song slowly fade in, just when Sasuke started rolling his hips slower and deeper and our kiss was far tooooo much for people to see.

“Yeeeeeeaaaaahhhhh!!!”

“Hoooot, you fools!”

“Get a fuucking room!”

Our friends scream when the song it’s done and Sasuke stops kissing me, his chest moving erratically over mine. His eyes are closed, but then he snaps them open and they’re burning. He bites hard enough my lower lip and says roughly “later” and I know it’s more for him than for me.

10 minutes later after I avoided the embarrassment of being seen with a very hard and obvious erection by taking a break in the restroom, I return to the party. Sasuke drank a coffee, then two shots of tequila and I let down another rum with coke down my throat. He looks satiated and happy and grabs my hands as we go back to the dance floor where everyone is moving on “[Put it all on me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kVYB4PJlwZ8&list=RDkVYB4PJlwZ8&index=1)”.

He smiles at me, raises his hands up above his head and dances freely on the song. He commands me to come near him with an inquisitive finger and puts his arms around my neck again, lips mouthing the song. And then we’re dancing, without restraint, without doubts.

Strobe lights in red, yellow, blue, violet and green move over his skin, his inky hair. He smells like perfume and tequila and that scent that his skin has and I’m obsessed with. He sometimes ruffles his hair with his hands and I’ve never seen him so carefree, like me finally being his made him understand we are going to last forever. Don’t know why he had doubts.

And because Suigetsu is probably an Ed Sheeran fan in secret, “[Feels](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VMgSLUEbA8Y)” comes in and we break apart to dance with our friends too. It’s mixture of serious dance moves and fooling around and laughs and thrown jokes over the thump of the music. After two more songs we are all sweaty and the lights on the ceiling go back on – it’s time for the cake.

Two waiters bring it on a table with fireworks on it and some sort of happy song comes in, covered by our guests voices that shout “Sa-su-ke! Na-ru-to!!” And I don’t know if what’s coming next was planned or not, what I know it’s we cut the beautiful [blue-and-white cake](http://fr.weddbook.com/media/2130676/wedding-cake-ideas), we kiss and then someone, don’t know who (probably Kiba) grabs a handful of cake and throws it on Sasuke, hitting him in his right ear and hair. It’s a second of mortified silence and then it’s a chaos, Sasuke grabbing another handful of cake and smudging my face with it. Completely shocked and mouth hanging open I take some cake in my hand too and throw it on his face, but he dodges and the thing ends up on Karin.

And then our wedding cake flies everywhere, laughs booming in the room, the critic eyes of the two waiters following the show with awe.

When it’s over, it’s cake on the floor and on us, smudged on faces and fancy dresses and suits, but we fucking don’t care. Some of us have teary eyes from crazy laughing and others are just in a state of constant “Shit” and “Fuck” and “Can’t believe we did this”.

So, we don’t eat cake anymore, we just tasted it here and there, but the restaurant staff is kind enough to bring us more cupcakes from the candy bar and we end up eating those as Shikamaru and Suigetsu give their best man speeches.

Suigetsu gets up first, grey hair mussed at temples (he danced like a mad man) and arranges his mesh. He was the glass of champagne in one hand and he looks around the room, seizing each of us:

“So, I guess people expect me to say something dirty and indecent, but don’t worry, Sasuke, I’m not going ruin my best man speech” he grins wickedly at us. Someone sighs in relief.

“I guess you know me and Sasuke have been more than friends” he raises another sassy hand to shush us “and yes, we’ve been some sort of friends with benefits. Don’t make that face, Itachi, I’m not going to give details although I know you want some tips, old man”.

Itachi snorts.

“But, as days and months passed and I got to know Sasuke more and I started to see him as a friend more than my hook up partner, I realized I couldn’t help him. I wanted, but I couldn’t. You see, there are two people who should have been here today. Two important people” Suigetsu emphasizes, his eyes burning us with their intense gaze. Yes, I see why he is a good lawyer.

“And they are not and it hurts. But back then, I know the pain that Sasuke felt was unbearable. He was basically denying himself the right to smile or to love someone, drowning pain in school and sex. “

He stops and his eyes suddenly find mine and I swallow, this is for me more than for Sasuke:

“So, I just let him do whatever because I knew even if I tried I couldn’t help him overcome that. And then – and this is where things get interesting – one day he came fuming to school, cursing and saying shit more vicious than what you heard tonight. He had met Naruto.”

People laugh and Suigetsu goes on:

“He met <<fucking idiotic Naruto” and man, was I envious? No, but I was intrigued, because, you know – who the hell was this Naruto that was making Sasuke drop his cold bitch mask and _feel_?

And it took me some time to have the chance to meet the guy, but when I saw how Sasuke was looking at him, I knew. Trust me” he jokes “Sasuke was completely stupid and thought what he felt was Naruto was some sort of bullshit like platonic-whatever.”

“Ha ha!” Sasuke comments, but he’s amused.

“But I knew, I saw this blondie with an amazing ass” mum snorts at that “ and I knew. He was that guy that was able to change Sasuke, not because he had some sort of special power, but because he was challenging Sasuke. And we all know Uchihas love competitions.”

Obito laughs the hardest.

“So from that day on – I knew they got into some nasty shit and it’ll end bad – but I also knew that they will fuck each other for days and it’ll be good”.

I grimace and Sasuke gives him the middle finger. Typical Sasuke-Suigetsu interaction.

Suigetsu rises his glass and says, eyes on Sasuke:

“Babe, I am so proud and happy for you. May your days together be filled with love, happiness and amazing make up sex. To Naruto and Sasuke”.

“To Naruto and Sasuke” the guest answer.

Suigetsu sits and Shikamaru gets up. Sasuke’s not looking at me, but I can see the adoration for his crazy friend in his eyes. Suigetsu may be the most obnoxious person I’ve ever seen, but it’s also someone important for Sasuke. So he is important for me too.

Shikamaru smooths his wrinkled shirt. The silver loop he has in his ear shines in the light. He scratches his nape and starts talking:

“I met Naruto in school. He was an idiot and I couldn’t get away from him not even in high school” –Kiba barks a laugh, along with the rest of Rookie 9.

“Naruto is in many ways: idiot, idiot and idiot” he counts on his fingers, then grins at us as a trickster he is and keeps going:

“Joking, guys. Naruto is smart and funny. He’s caring and gentle and an he can get pretty bitchy with people that are shits to his friends. But the thing he’s very good at is _being there for someone_. In all ways possible.”

I inhale – I’m tipsy enough to cry again. Ugly cry.

“He wanted to be there for Sasuke and I think he always felt like he failed the first time. He got a second chance in a day in May, just like this one. When he told me Sasuke is back, I knew, just like Suigetsu, that the end could go two ways – they’ll end up together or whatever was left from their friendship will be forever destroyed. Ask me if I was aware of the fact I was wishing for a gay couple to form without knowing if Naruto was gay – I wasn’t aware. In my head it didn’t matter – they were two people that were just good one for the other one. And here we are today.”

He raises his glass too and looks at me with a warm smile and intelligent eyes:

“Naruto, Sasuke, hope that you’ll be good for each other many many years from now on. To Naruto and Sasuke.”

“To Naruto and Sasuke” the crowd answers and I let tears fall down my cheeks as _my husband_ hugs me.

We kiss briefly, drink another glass of champagne, just in time for the last dance. Suigetsu goes for the last time to his mixer- all the couples are on the dance floor.

“[Best part of me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U1_0b7CkucA)” starts as Sasuke wraps his arms around me. His shirt it’s stained with cream from the food fight earlier as mine and his hair is a mess, also like mine. I wrap my arms around his neck and hide my face under his chin. We swing to the music and I notice after a while that his eyes are closed, but he has such a beautiful expression, lips curved into a dreamy smile.

_“Baby, the best part of me is you_

_Lately, everything's makin' sense, too_

_Oh, baby, I'm so in love with you”_

“I _am_ very much in love with you, even after all these years” I tell him. He opens his eyes and tilts his head, hugging me tighter as we dance:

“It’s the same for me too, Naruto” he says, leaning in to kiss me and all the love he feels for me it’s hidden in that kiss, in the way his lips touch mine unhurriedly, slowly. We have all the eternity for us.

It around 4 AM when we go back to the hotel room. He carries me over the threshold, princess style and I joke:

“You know this is a hotel, you’ll have to do this again back home.”

He gives a peck to my mouth:

“We’ll do this how many times you want.”

We’re now in the bedroom, dim fairy lights are scattered around the walls. I smile and look at him – he smiles too and explains.

“I thought this was enough. I don’t know if you wanted petals over the bed and other cliché stuff.”

I shake my head:

“I don’t. This is enough.”

His gaze is so intense on me and my heartbeats are hurried and uncoordinated as if it’ll be my first time with him all over again. In an instant he’s all over me, but it’s not demanding or ardent, it’s rather gentle and passionate and I knew he’ll go vanilla tonight. And I love him for that too.

He leans me onto the bed, breath soft over my chin as he opens the buttons of my shirt one by one, his long fingers caressing my chest up and down, up and down. His skin is warm and inviting and I pull him closer over me, searching for his buttons to get him naked faster.

He peppers my chest with opened mouth kisses and gets to my pants, opening them, licking the patch of skin above the waistband. Then he tugs them down and stops in bewilderment and I know why – I wear a baby blue lace garter, credit to _Saint Suigetsu of gay weddings._

Earlier today, when he helped me put on the second suit he handed me the little laced fabric with a shark like smile, all teeth showing and he said:

“Give him something to do tonight, babe.”

Well, judging by the face Sasuke makes when he sees the thing – _brilliant idea, Suigetsu_.

Sasuke stares at the thing and then at me, eyes dark and suddenly heated. He pulls the pants down and discards them on the floor, snapping the buttons of his shirt and throwing it away too. I think no matter how many times I stare at his chiseled chest it won’t be enough to get used to the sight.

“I suppose I have to take this off with my mouth, right?” he asks me, voice tantalizing. I swallow and nod dumbly and he smirks, mouth over my mouth, but not quite touching. I try to reach him to kiss, but the bastard pulls apart with another triumphant smirk and proceeds to lick my collarbone. He’ll move down, I know that, the things is _how_ he’ll do that and _how long_ it’ll take, because I’m so hard already I don’t know if I’ll last.

He sucks both my nipples, then starts kissing my abs, long fingers caressing the rest of the skin. When he finally reaches the waistband of my boxers he stops, gives me a look of “I’m going to drive you crazy” and starts mouthing my erection through the fabric. I grip full fists of the sheets with both hands and let out curses. When he seems pleased with the job he did with my member (I’m going to die) he starts kissing the inner part of my left thigh, where the garter is. His tongue comes out from time to time, hot and wet on my skin, licking, teasing me. He moves my leg over his shoulder and finally grabs the damn garter with his teeth, blazing eyes on mine. Before pulling the garter fully down my leg, one of his hands flies over the bulge in my boxers, squeezing me just once. I arch into the touch that leaves me too soon and growl at him:

“Asshole”.

He chuckles and pulls the thing all the way down my leg. He takes it with two fingers and throws it dramatically on the floor, my ankle still in his hand. He moves it to mouth level, kissing it, then bends over the bed, _yet_ not done with my leg. He disposes kitten licks on the back of my knee – I didn’t even know I could get more aroused if he touches me there and I start to get impatient. He lets go of my knee and comes over me, now claiming my lips for good. My hands fly to the button of his pants – why the hell is he still wearing clothes?! I open them and tug his pants down, along with his boxers, his erection springing free. When I can’t reach anymore to get the fucking clothes off he chuckles and disposes them. Not waiting anymore he takes my boxers off too and starts rummaging in the bedside drawer for lube. He picks up the bottle, stopping in his tracks to give it a dubious look, then laughing he shows me. On the bottle it’s taped a little orange sticky note, scribbled with Shisui’s messy writing “_The fated bottle of lube. Now chocolate flavored”._

We both laugh and then he’s back at kissing me, whispering over my lips:

“Let’s make use of this.”

He coats his fingers, but before getting them where I want him to, he gives my member a light suck, then licks the underside of it and at my balls and then he even licks me _there, _wetting the skin and making me moan.

He takes his time preparing me and when I can’t take it anymore I tell him “Sasuke, come here. I need you” and he comes as always, dreamy smile on his face. We’re tired and a bit tipsy, but we make love slowly, caressing each other, rhythm tantalizing and intense. I don’t think there is a patch of my skin that doesn’t touch his – I love this, when we become one, like an unison sign. I see little white specks behind my eyelids when I finish and I hold him as he trembles and loses himself in bliss too.

Some time after, when I’m cleaned and in his arms, head over his chest, legs tangled together, he takes my ring hand and admires the little golden band, pointing out:

“It looks good on you”.

“It looks good because I’m yours” I say, the idea that we’re _husbands _ now suddenly overwhelming me.

He scans my face – I can’t describe how he looks like now, after a long day and after making love to me. He’s so beautiful, so disheveled, _so_ in so many ways, that I feel like he’s my entire world. He brushes some strands of hair out of my forehead and tells me:

“I’m yours too, you have all of me. Have had from the beginning.”

I smile and kiss his chest. He lazily caresses my spine until the exhaustion of the day finally wins and we fall asleep. It doesn’t matter – we have all the time in the world to be together.

Along the years I often thought what you should or could do to be happy in life. I’ve learned things about mentalities and cultures and views of the world from different countries, but none of these gave me a suitable answer. I asked him once, a year or two after we started dating, if he ever found the answer to my question. He told me he did, quite recently actually and that I was the catalyst of that. And then, he explained to me the “_Naruto Law of Attraction_”, which left me with my mouth hanging open, because Sasuke really gave himself to me, completely. He made me the philosophy of his life.

So, I came up with a theory – it’s not a law, I’m not good at those, Sasuke is. But my theory is called, surprisingly or not, “The Sasuke Theory of Everything” and it helps me keep going everyday:

_“Life is hard and we all struggle. Do you think you’re the only one that suffers? Oh no, there are billions of people just like you out there and it’s shitty for all of them. And it’s also shitty when you think there is no way getting out of the pinch you’re in. But there is._

_Don’t give up. Ever. Don’t look back if you have to leave, don’t be afraid to take a different turn on the path of your life. Always, but always keep fighting. There is something that it’ll work, it has to be. _

_And most important, don’t hold back when you have to love someone. Don’t play games and hide behind false pretenses – life is too short for that. Love as you want, whom you want. Love and forgive and take care of the other one. It’ll set you free and if you’re free and happy with who you are, life we’ll be happy with you too. It’ll give you chances to take and lessons to learn from. It’ll give you what you need to become stronger. Don’t let life beat you. You own it, life doesn’t own you. You decide how you should live it, not the world._

_And if you do all that, **everything is going to be alright.**_

_Sasuke taught me that and I have to trust him, he’s always right._

_PS: Love you, Sasuke.”_

**THE END**


End file.
